rotten apples
by kurohaha
Summary: "Hey. It's fine like this, right?" /100 themes challenge; drabbles. [ringou]
1. introduction

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

1\. introduction

* * *

"It's kinda funny."

There was something about the way she said it that bothered him. He offered no more than a dry, "What?", while Gou ignored the tone and continued. Slim fingers tapping her lips. The ideas attempted to convey themselves.

"Our names. Y'know?"

"Well. Yeah."

She hated hers. Whether or not Rin felt the same toward his was unknown to her. Somehow, he'd made it work – from childhood to now, that introduction had stuck.

"How'd it go again?" A giggle. Her voice dropped. _"'Matsuoka Rin here! I've got a girly name but I'm definitely a guy' – "_

"Shut up, Gou."

_" – __Kou!"_


	2. complicated

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

2\. complicated

* * *

It's become a maze – a labyrinth of emotions. When it should simple and straightforward and free of anything unsettling.

When he should be able to act like himself. No lingering glances or wandering thoughts.

A sigh quells that nauseous feeling.

Just a bit.

There's a bad taste in his mouth, from the words he's spat earlier and from the brimming acidity in his gut. He wonders how she can still call him her brother when he's been anything but that to her.

She asks why he avoids her these days.

"It's complicated," he answers and he won't meet her eyes.


	3. making history

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

3\. making history

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see you!"

"Right."

"Congratulations on making it past prefecturals!"

"Mm?" Brow arching, "You guys made it, too, right?"

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to..."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Tch. C'mon."

"Well, I – " A passing scarlet glance, "I don't know. I want you to win but I want us to win as well."

"Oi. Show more support for your actual team."

"Hey! I do!"

"Doesn't look like it."

She stuck her tongue out.

"We'll be making history out there. Just you watch, Onii-chan!"

He flicked her forehead.

"You're an idiot."


	4. rivalry

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

4\. rivalry

* * *

They are rivals. Clashing red gazes, pink noses, chapped lips.

It's this damned kickball; either he's forced it straight into the street or she's bumped it before he can –

"Onii-chan, that's not fair!"

A triumphant grin, developing shark teeth on display. Sixth graders are vicious. "It totally is. You're just not fast enough."

Gou makes a face and Rin sniggers.

"Well, now you gotta go get it."

His smirk falls and he turns his head to realize that – in the end – the only loser is the one who's kicked a ball into the lake in the middle of winter.


	5. unbreakable

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

5\. unbreakable

* * *

"Get some glue."

"That's not gonna fix it."

"Just do it."

Gou huffed and rifled through the desk drawers, producing a bottle and handing it over. Her brother ignored her expression as he attempted to repair the shattered crimson beads. Another sigh ghosted past her lips. "Hey…"

Something he gave her. Something she treasured.

Something she ruined.

"It's just a bracelet," she assured and when Rin raised an eyebrow, she continued before any interruptions, "Things break. But, I mean – we're still okay. Yeah?"

A snort. He pinched her cheek with sticky fingers and grinned at his sister's indignant squeak.

"Yeah."


	6. obsession

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

6\. obsession

* * *

Matsuoka Gou is many things. A friendly companion. A chatterbox. A good manager. Quick to anger. Leader-like. Supportive. Happy everything seems to be falling in place.

She's a nice person.

But she's not obsessed.

She's not, 'preoccupying or filling her mind [of someone] continually, intrusively, and to a troubling extent.'

Gou doesn't see anyone that way. Not her friends or strangers. Not her classmates or teachers. Not her family. Not her brother.

It's his muscles; she swears by it. It's not him. She obsesses over muscles.

And it's not her fault that Rin's muscles happen to be the best.


	7. eternity

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

7\. eternity

* * *

"Will we always be together?"

She sounded so sincere. He wanted to smile. He wanted to lean over and press his lips to her forehead, ruffle up those burgundy locks with his fingers. He wanted to say yes. Yes, definitely.

And had this been five years ago, he might have.

Rin released a sigh, glancing away; Gou reached for his hand without a pause. She read him so well that he was afraid of saying anything. She probably knew.

"Sorry, Onii-chan."

Damn it.

"Sorry."

He was terrible.

"I don't need eternity."

She was worse.

"This now. This is fine, too."


	8. gateway

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

8\. gateway

* * *

"Com'on!"

"I am... wait for me!" The tiny girl huffs and puffs, cheeks a warm pink and fingers reaching for the hem of her brother's shirt.

\- "Wahh!"

He catches her before the fall, and the worst occurrence is a skinned knee and watery eyes. Dummy, he calls her, but it's more exasperation than anything and Rin is guilty for his previous haste; hooking his arms under Gou's thighs and lifting the nine-year-old onto his back. He can feel her poke her nose against his nape and a light shudder wracks his body.

He carries her past the gate.


	9. death

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

9\. death

* * *

It's not difficult to understand. Why your father doesn't come home one night. Why your mother cries into the telephone. Your sister asks you what it means when they say _he's in a better place_ and you want to clench your fists and shout, _like hell is being dead a better place for anyone._

You may be young. But it's not difficult to understand. And it's not a matter of understanding.

Sucking in angry tears, you allow her to wrap you in a hug, small arms encircling your frame.

He's gone and she's broken, and this is all you've got.


	10. opportunities

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

10\. opportunities

* * *

Chances came and went, Rin realized. There was so much to do — life was a constant race, a battle to be _first,_ and as much encouragement as he felt with the thought, there was hesitation, too.

The farther he went, the farther she was.

And it left him in pieces.

He should focus on himself. Take the opportunities presented to him. And yet, the scent of her hair and the warmth in her skin were emblazoned in his mind and he found himself pressing fingers to his temples and wondering how the _hell_ he'd managed to fall so hard.


End file.
